Mr Moriarty
by Tardis-221B
Summary: Depuis 6 mois, Sherlock et Moriarty entretiennent une relation particulière. John commence à s'inquiéter. M/M, scènes explicites!  Sherlock/Jim & Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating : M**, pour la suite !

**Couples : S**herlock/**M**oriarty, **S**herlock/**J**ohn

**Genre :**__**A**ngst & **R**omance

**Spoilers : U**n peu des trois épisodes...

**Disclaimers : L**es personnages appartiennent à **S**ir** A**rthur **C**onan **D**oyle, et la série à **M**ark **G** et **S**teven **M**.

**/!\ ** : **S**cènes de viol et d'amour plus ou moins explicites !

** B**onjour ! **J**e sais, je suis en retard sur _**W**__hat __**w**__e __**u**__sed __**t**__o __**b**__e_, mais bon, avec le bac **L** qu'arrive bientôt (naaan**…**) **J**'ai quelques priorités, même si à choisir, c'est plutôt parler de **SH** et **JW** que je prendrais parce que **K**ant et **P**ascal… **E**nfin bref ! **J**e parle, je parle, mais je ne présente pas cette histoire ! **L**_**'**_histoire m'est venue il y a quelques semaines, et je me suis inspirés du **RPG** par sms que je fais avec ma **M**arguerite d'amour, et donc, il y a pas mal de similituded avec cette histoire. **C**'est la raison pour la quelle je la lui dédie… **C**es chapitres seront cours, environ comme celui ci, ça me permettra d'en écrire plus. **J**e mets environ… **1** semaine par chapitre, et désolée si ça prend plus de temps… **J**e vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review svp ^^ **Bonne lecture ;-)**

**Jeanne Watson.**

" Sherlock, encore une fois, et je te laisse pour aujourd'hui… "

_Mr Moriarty_, d'un air faussement suppliant se pencha vers Sherlock Holmes et l'embrassa d'une fougue qu'il aurait voulu partagée.

" Tu sais très bien que si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je vais être méchant…"

Comme à chaque séance, Jim prit la télécommande de la chaine hifi et pressa sur _play_.

•

_Rape me, rape me my friend._

_Rape me, rape me again._

•

Les larmes de Sherlock coulèrent de nouveaux le long de ses joues. Ses mains étaient attachés aux barreaux du lit. C'était la coutume quand Jim venait. Il l'attachait, allumait la musique, et le violait. Quand sa victime ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, il lui faisait du mal. Cette fois ci, le baiser refusé lui avait valu une brûlure de cigarette sur le ventre, au milieu des bleus et des griffures.

_Mr Moriarty_, comme il voulait que Sherlock l'appelle, avait commencé son rituel six mois au paravant. Toutes les semaines, alors que John travaillait, il se rendait au 221b Baker Street, évitant habilement les caméras de Mycroft et se défoulait sur le détective. Une sorte de vengeance. Lui et John s'en étaient sortis avec presque rien de son _Grand Jeu_, tout avait foiré, il voulait donc sa _rache._

Sherlock avait abandonné au bout de quelques temps. De temps à autre, il se rebellait, mais cela ne lui valait que des coups et d'horribles hurlements. _Mr Moriarty_ lui avait expliqué que s'il ne voulait pas coopérer, il torturerai John sous ses yeux. C'était pervers, sadique, horrible mais pour John, il acceptait d'être sali.

Alors il fermait les yeux, laissait les larmes couler, _au diable la pudeur_, et se laissait faire. Il laissait _Mr Moriarty_ l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser et le pénétrer. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que de sa voix si douce et lente, il gémissait à son oreille, lui rappelait ô combien il était beau, ô combien il le fascinait. Car il était doux, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix. Les seuls fois où il se montrait méchant, c'était quand il désobéissait. Il le frappait, le brûlait, le griffait. Tout cela avec son calme habituel. Ce que Jim Moriarty faisait était pire que tout. Il le savait. Mais pour John, rien ne l'était trop.

_**Nouveau message de : **_Unknown_ - " Tu sais que je change souvent d'avis… Je serais là ce soir. 18h05. Johnny boy sort. Bye bye 3 Jimmy. " _

Il était 17h30. Le dr. John Watson quitta son cabinet, ses patients et Sarah jusqu'à demain matin, 9h30. Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il s'attendait à trouver son colocataire, l'archet dans une main, la colophane dans l'autre, astiquant l'écrin. Mais cette fois ci, John ne le trouva pas dans cette habituelle position.

Sherlock était couché sur le sofa, enroulé dans une couverture, les yeux clos, quelques larmes qui s'en échappaient. John posa sa main sur son front.

" Hey Sherlock… Tout va bien ? T'es tout pâle… Tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit, tu serras mieux là bas !

- Tout va bien John. Tout va bien…

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, sûr. Tu peux aller voir Harry ce soir, je dois…voir quelqu'un…

- Comment tu… ? Enfin bref… rencard ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Super pour toi ! Il faut que j'y aille, bonne soirée ! "

John alla se préparer rapidement, souhaita à nouveau une bonne soirée à Sherlock et fila renouer les liens avec sa soeur.

Sherlock regarda sa montre. 18h04. Il aurait tant voulu que la personne qui montait lentement les escaliers à l'instant soit John.

•

_Hate me, do it and do it again._

_Waste me._

_Rape me my friend._

•

_To Be Continued… _


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, pardonnez moi du retard, j'ai été malade, j'ai eu des dissertations…

Bref, je vous remercie pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche énormément. Ca parait pas comme ça, mais un petit mot, ça encourage toujours, surtout quand on est quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en soi comme moi ^^

Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

Jeanne Watson

La soirée avec Harry se passait bien. Ils parlaient d'elle, de lui, de Clara et… de Sherlock. Harriet lança le sujet.

" Et Sherlock alors ?

- Quoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Pour une fois qu'il ne vient pas me gâcher la soirée…

- T'es pas un peu dur avec lui ?

- Tu crois qu'il ne l'est pas avec moi ? Il me gâche la vie ! " John mon téléphone, John un stylo, John un thé… " Oh tiens, regarde, un sms, je paris que c'est de lui ! "

**Nouveau message de :** Sherlock H - " _John, besoin de parler. Urgent_. SH "

" Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis ! Incapable de vivre sans me gâcher la vie !

- John…

- Je pensais que son rencard allait l'occuper pendant une soirée, mais non ! Cette pauvre personne à du repartir en courant chez elle !

**Nouveau message de :** Sherlock H - " _John, s'il te plait. SH "_

" Tiens ? Maintenant, c'est s'il me plait. Et bien, il ne me plait pas de venir tout de suite…. Il est assez grand non ?

- Et lui, il te plait ?

- Sherlock ? Me plaire ? Tu plaisantes ? Il est…

- Il est ?

- Il est… Enervant, arrogant, il joue du violon à 4heures du matin !

- C'est tout ? Trois défauts ? Tu crois que c'est avec trois malheureux défauts que tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne te plait pas ?

- De toute façon, il n'est pas intéressé.

- Mais…?

- Mais c'est vrai que s'il l'était… "

John souri en repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Sherlock. L'un sans l'autre, à tout bien réfléchir, ils n'étaient rien. Ils se sauvaient la vie mutuellement. Puis quand Sherlock lui jouait ses airs préférés, quand il disait qu'il s'en fichait de lire son blog mais qu'il s'avait très bien qu'il était dans ses favoris, quand il le harcelait de messages dans la journée parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, parce qu'un jour, il avait tout simplement risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

" John ? Johhhn ! Hey ho !

- Mmm ? Oui… Pardon, tu disais ?

- Je te disais que je devais y aller. Coup de fil du boulot. Puis t'as un colocataire à aller consoler ! "

Sur ce, Harry Watson l'embrassa sur la joue et s'enfuie vers son travail. En bon gentleman, il paya l'addition (de toute façon, elle était déjà loin) et quitta le restaurant pour l'appartement des lamentations.

Sherlock n'était pas dans le salon. Il alla frapper à sa porte, personne. Salle de bain, personne. Il ne restait plus que…

" M'enfin Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! C'est ma chambre ! On avait dit que tu n'allais pas fouiller mes affaires et que je ne passais pas le seuil de ta porte ! Et t'as l'air de rien enroulé dans cette couverture au milieu du lit !

- John, je… Je… "

Dans un sanglot, le détective se leva, les yeux souillés de larmes. Il mit son manteau et claqua la porte.

Quand il se décida à faire quelque chose, John se douta que Sherlock devait être déjà bien loin. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock de s'enrouler dans une couverture, de marquer _s'il te plait_ à la fin des messages, de pleurer surtout. Il devait aller mal, se disait il. C'était son meilleur ami, et il n'avait rien vu.

**Nouveau message de :** John W - "_Sherlock, excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Reviens…. Ou alors dis moi que tu vas bien. JW "_

Quelques heures passèrent, il décida de ne pas le harceler, de lui laisser le temps. Pour une fois qu'il allait s'ouvrir, et se confier, il avait tout gâcher. Il décida alors de lire un livre. John s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir que son téléphone sonna.

**Nouveau message de :** Sherlock H - _" Ne t'en fais pas Johnny Boy, il est entre de bonnes mains. JM "_

_To Be Continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

**B**onjour! **E**ncore une fois désolée pour le retard! **M**ais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration…

**M**erci pour vous reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! **J**'espère que mon histoire vous plait !

**J**e pense faire un dernier chapitre et m'arrêter là. **O**u alors, faire une sorte de _**P**__artie __**d**__eux_ et montrer l'évolution de la relation de **S**herlock et **J**ohn, comment **J**ohn s'occupe d'**SH** étou étou ! **D**ites moi tout! **E**njoy!

**Jeanne Watson**

* * *

Le message qui s'affichait sur son mobile lui glaça le sang. Ou du moins, les deux dernière lettres. _JM_. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. _Jim Moriarty. _Et puis, il n'y avait que lui pour l'appeler par ce surnom que lui donnait autrefois sa famille. Sherlock était capable de tout pour l'énerver. Mais quand même pas au point de lui faire si peur, si ? De toutes façon, il ne lui restait que l'option d'appeler Mycroft. Seul lui pouvait faire quelque chose. D'une, localiser le message. Mais Moriarty était brillant. Il avait sans doute brouiller les pistes, et empêcher qu'on les retrouve.

**Nouveau message de :** John W - _" Mycroft, je soupçonne Moriarty d'avoir enlevé Sherlock. Venez vite au 221b. JW "_

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il aurai aimé être avec Sherlock. Avec lui, il se sentait fort, courageux et invincible, mais sans lui… Sans l'intelligence du plus grand détective de Grande Bretagne, si ce n'est de l'Europe, du monde ou encore de la Galaxie, comment le retrouver ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mycroft était là, le parapluie en main, et le portable de John de l'autre. Après avoir énoncé le déroulement de la soirée depuis qu'il soit rentré du travail, John répondit aux question de Mycroft.

" John, savez vous qui était cette personne qu'il attendait ?

- Pas le moins de monde. J'étais en retard, et surtout tellement content qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler pour une soirée que je n'ai pas chercher à savoir. Il est assez grand et intelligent pour savoir à qui il a à faire.

- Mmmh. Oui, certes. Donc, vous quand vous êtes rentré, vous l'avez trouvé dans votre chambre, enroulé dans une couverture, sur votre lit ? Et il pleurait ?

- C'est exact.

- Bien. Pour le faire pleurer, il en faut beaucoup. La seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer c'est quand je lui avait caché tous ses livres sur les abeilles, quand nous étions enfants. "

Mycroft esquissa un sourire. Mais John ne bougea pas. Il était trop soucieux pour Sherlock, et surtout, il s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il aurait du voir qu'il allait mal, depuis six mois.

" Depuis six mois.

- Pardon ?

- Il à commencé à changé, depuis six mois.

- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il avait changé. Mais c'est vrai que cela fait exactement six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il avait sans doute peur que vous déduisait ce qu'il cache ?

- Sûrement. Comment est son comportement depuis ?

- Il ne s'intéresse plus aux enquêtes que Gabriel nous propose. Il passe son temps enfouis dans le sofa, à regarder des émissions poubelles, et ne mange pratiquement plus.

- A t-il des coups visibles sur le corps ?

- Pas que je sache. Quoi que…

- Oui ?

Il ne serait pas décent d'avouer que la semaine passé, il avait épié Sherlock sous la douche, et avait trouvé le spectacle des plus agréables. Il y avait d'ailleurs repensé la nuit, puis dans ses rêves, mais cela est une autre histoire. En tous les cas, il ne se voyait pas dire à Mycroft "_ Oui, j'ai vu quelques marques de griffures et autres sur le torse de votre frère lorsqu'il prenait sa douche et que je l'épiais discrètement pendant qu'il se frottait le corps et…. "_

" John ? Vous disiez ?

- Oh, rien de bien important…

- John, que vous espionniez mon frère pendant qu'il se douche et que vous y preniez gout est une chose. Que vous sachiez s'il à des blessures sur le corps en est une autre. Et j'aimerai bien que vous m'aidiez à comprendre la nature de ces blessures, je vous pris. "

John rougit. Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre pourquoi et comment les Holmes savaient tout.

" Il avait, sur le ventre des griffures, quelques blues et pas mal de brûlures, sûrement due à des mégots de cigarettes, si on en croit le diamètres. Ensuite, le long de ses cuisses…. Oh mon dieu non…

- John ! Dites moi !

- Moriarty l'aurait violé ?

- C'est fort probable… J'envoie tout de suite mes hommes sur le coup. Merci de votre aide précieuse John. Et merci de tenir à Sherlock comme vous le faites. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme vous.

Mycroft Holmes s'apprêtait à appeler ses hommes quand ils entendirent une voix extérieur leur dire.

" C'est pas la peine Mycroft… Je… Je vais bien… "

Ils se tournèrent vers Sherlock, qui venait d'entrer en titubant dans le salon et tomba sur le canapé…

_To Be Continued… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée d'avoir été longue ! Mais le bac approche et j'ai plein de truc à faire ! Sorry sorry ! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime !**

**Jeanne Watson**

Après s'être assuré que son frère était entre de bonnes mains, Mycroft Holmes laissa son petit frère à John. Il se doutait que ceux deux là avaient beaucoup à se dire.

John s'était assit près de Sherlock, après lui avoir rapporté un thé. Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, et continuait de fixer le mur en face de lui, inlassablement, se remémorant ces six derniers moi. Tout ce que Jim avait dit, ou fait, il se rappelait de tout. Dans les moindres détails. De la première fois, en Juin, quand John l'avait sollicité pour une promenade dans la ville, et qu'il avait refusé, car il avait _d'autres choses plus importante à faire que de se pavaner sous le soleil_. John l'avait alors laissé, tout l'après midi. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sherlock laissa, ignorant les coups, puis il reçut un message.

_**Nouveau message de : **_Unknown_ - " Je sais que tu es là, Sherlock Holmes. JM _"

Sherlock reconnu directement les initiales et se leva, prenant au passage l'arme de John, la cacha dans l'intérieur de sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

" Sherlock Holmes, en personne ! S'il te plait… Le coup du Browning L9A1… Du déjà vu, non ? "

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sherlock était déjà nu et attaché aux barreaux du lits quand il rouvrit les yeux. Moriarty était assit à califourchon sur lui, tout aussi dévêtu, fumant cigarette.

" Je t'en veux terriblement de m'avoir gâché mon petit jeu… Cependant… Bravo. Tu m'as épaté. Qui aurai cru que quelqu'un comprendrais que cette bombe n'était en réalité qu'une fausse ? Intelligent… Et magnifique aussi… "

Jim l'embrassa et ce fut le début. Il venait, jouait avec lui, le salissait et l'humiliait. Tout ça dans le but de le détruire psychologiquement, juste assez pour qu'il en ai conscience.

Ce soir là, John était rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Il était passé chez Sarah et avait finalement mangé chez elle. Chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. D'un côté, elle était jolie, gentille et compréhensive… Mais de l'autre, elle n'était pas grande, brune aux yeux bleus clairs, ne portait pas de chemises violettes, et ne s'appelait encore moins _Sherlock Holmes_. Seulement, outre le fait que ce dit Sherlock se considerait marié à son travail, il était tout simplement invivable.

_**Nouveau message de : **_Sherlock Holmes_ - " Où es tu, John ? SH "_

_**Nouveau message de : **_John Watson_ - " Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ne serait-ce QU'UNE SEULE soirée ? Merci. JW "_

Et quand il rentrait, tard, il trouvait son colocataire triturant son violon, dans le sofa.

" Tu rentres tard John. Comment se fait-il que tu passes tant de temps avec elle puisqu'elle ne t'accorde que son sofa ?

- Qui t'as dit que j'étais chez Sarah ?

- Ta chemise affreusement verte pâle, ton parfum et la tâche de vin rouge sur ton col de chemise. Tu ne bois pas de vin, à cause de ta soeur, mais pour ne pas la froisser, tu en as bu. Tu sais qu'elle aime le vert pâle, or tu ne portes pas de vêtements si affreux, et cette couleur ne te va pas du tout. Et ton parfum… Dans la pub ils disent qu'il est sensé attirer les filles. J'en déduis alors que tu es une des nombreuses victimes de la publicité mensongère. Un conseil John. Je ne m'y connait pas en relation humaine mais, tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle… "

Sherlock avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière différente. Cette analyse n'avait pas pour but de le froisser. Mais de lui dire qu'il pensait à lui, et qu'il connaissait sa valeur. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison là qu'il laissait Mr Moriarty l'approcher. C'était vivre malheureux toute sa vie ou vivre sans John. Il avait fait son choix.

Pendant ce temps, John veillait sur son ami. Il l'avait installé dans son propre lit, l'avait bordé et maintenant, le surveillait. Et de son salon, Mycroft pouvait voir, à travers ses caméras et micros, que le Dr John Watson n'était pas une menace pour son frère.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour ce graaand retard. Mais mes efforts on payé, j'ai eu mon bac \o/ Non, je vous avous que... J'avais pas tellement d'inspiration pour la suite, même là, je sais pas comment ça va se goupiller. Surtout que je pars pas mal en vacances aloors... Celui ci est un peu spécial, car il est en fait sur demande. La personne se reconnaîtra ;)

Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité !

Passez une bonne lécture !

**Jeanne Watson**

* * *

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il trouva John, à moitié endormi dans un fauteuil, un livre dans la main. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Sherlock était fatigué. Cala faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil sans faire un cauchemar. Le consultant regrettait de ne pas avoir su apprécier le confort d'une nuit paisible. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Alors, pour tromper la fatigue qui se lisait déjà sur ses yeux, Sherlock pensa. Non pas à des crimes ou des tueurs en série comme à son habitude, non, le grand détective pensa tout simplement à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, les yeux clos, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, pensant à des choses normales, comme un homme normal. Toute cette normalité et cette simplicité qui faisait de John l'homme qu'il était, séduisait Sherlock. Mais d'un autre côté, pour attendrir et séduire le grand Holmes, être capable de le faire penser à autre chose qu'a sa propre personne, il fallait être tout, sauf normal.

« Sherlock… ?

- John.

- Tu vas bien ? »

_Comment voudrais-tu qu'un homme qui s'est fait violer par son pire ennemi pendant six mois aille bien ?_

« Oui John. Je vais bien.

- Tu veux en parler ?  
- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- P…Pardon ?

- Oui, pour toi. Si je refusais, je l'aurai regardé te torturer et te tuer. C'était la condition pour que tu restes en vie.

- Je… Je sais pas quoi dire…

- Il n'y a rien à dire John. »

Non, c'est vrai. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. _Désolé Sherlock, pour te remercier, je vais te faire un thé_. Non, vraiment rien. Alors John se leva doucement et s'installa près de lui, prit sa main et l'enlaça tendrement. Il laissa couler quelques larmes et le serra fort.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu John ?  
- J'ai été stupide…

- Non. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose… J'aurai surtout pas dû réagir comme ça et te parler comme je l'ai fait ! Merde, t'es mon meilleur ami et j'ai rien vu. J'mérite pas que tu te sois sacrifié pour moi. Je peux rien t'apporter en retour, qui soit de la même importance. Je pourrai jamais te rendre heureux, te redonner envie de vivre, bon à ta façon, d'accord mais à cause de moi tu es détruit, cet enfoiré t'as salit et moi j'ai su que t'envoyer balader. Pardonne-moi Sherlock…

- Tu me rends heureux John.

- Comment ?

- Sèches tes larmes John. Tu ne le vois pas ? Quoi que tu fasses me rend heureux. Lire tes articles me rend heureux, te regarder assoupi dans le sofa me rend heureux, te voir t'énerver sur des détails insignifiants me rend heureux, quand je me lève, peut m'importe l'heure et que je vois une tasse de thé prête sur la table de la cuisine, quand je sais que tu penses à moi-même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Quand je sais que tu m'observes quand je prends ma douche et que tu n'oses plus me parler de la fin de la journée.  
John, tu me rends heureux par ta simple présence. Tu m'apprends à prendre soin des gens, enfin… De toi, j'essaye et je te pris de m'excuser si je n'y arrive pas. Mais je tiens à toi comme je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un. Je préfère perdre ma capacité à déduire et te savoir près de moi que de me retrouver à nouveau seul. Je ne regrette rien. »

La seule chose que John avait envie de faire dans l'instant était de posséder les lèvres de son consultant. Délicatement le médecin passa sa main derrière la nuque de Sherlock, confrontant son regard à celui du détective et avança ses lèvres vers celles de l'autre homme. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouches et leurs langues firent connaissance, doucement, sans se précipiter.

Mais la sonnerie du blackberry de Sherlock les coupa.

_**Nouveau message de : **_Unknown_ - " Trainée. JM _"

* * *

Voilàààà !


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci de vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir !**

**J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre là autant que les autres, il est fluffy, un peu OOC, mais j'adore ça moi !**

**ENJOY 3**

**Jeanne Watson**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

- Rien d'important.  
- Tu n'aurais pas les larmes aux yeux si ce n'était pas important, Sherlock. »

Sherlock lui montra le message et se blottit dans ses bras. Il laissa la main de John caresser ses cheveux. Il aimait ça, ça le rassurait. La présence du médecin le rassurait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette présence qu'il s'était sacrifié.

« Tu devrais prévenir Mycroft, Sherlock.

- Il est déjà au courant.  
- Comment ?

- Il peut lire tous les messages que j'envoie, que je reçois. Pareil pour toi et mon entourage. Il a aussi disposé des caméras dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement et nous espionne constamment.

- Comment se fait-il que…  
- Moriarty est brillant John, très brillant. »

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que John savait. Il essayait de ne pas trop changer son comportement, il savait que Sherlock n'aimerai pas. Il avait certainement envie d'effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Seulement après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et surtout l'envie naturelle du médecin de prendre soin de son prochain, il ne pouvait pas juste _faire semblant_. Il y avait maintenant une tasse de thé fumante chaque matin sur la table de la cuisine, un plat préparé dès qu'il rentrait tard du Yard. Toutes ces petites attentions que John s'efforçait de faire pour rendre la vie plus agréable de son ami.  
La dernière en date, c'était ce matin. Il avait trouvé le jeune homme assoupi dans le canapé et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture pour pas qu'il ne prenne froid.  
Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou presque. Sherlock étant trop perturbé et John ne sachant pas trouver le bon moment. Mais étaient-ils ensemble ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser par égarement ou par envie ? Quoi que sûrement des deux mais…

« John.

- Oui ? »

Sherlock était installé dans son fauteuil, pinçant les cordes nerveusement de ce pauvre stradivarius, tandis que John, en face, tentait de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

« Nous devons parler.  
- Je pensais la même chose.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir, dans ce cas ?  
- Je pensais que nous deux n'était pas une priorité pour toi en ce moment.

- Et quelle est ma priorité en ce moment John, si ce n'est toi ?

- Je ne sais pas…  
- Et bien tu te trompais. Si je t'évite depuis quelques jours ce n'est pas car tu m'indiffères, mais j'avais peur de savoir ton point de vu, et que s'il n'est pas le même que le mien, risquer de te perdre.  
- Quel est ton point de vu dans ce cas ?  
- Je… J'ai apprécié notre… Notre baiser et… J'aimerai qu'il y en ai d'autres mais dans d'autres circonstances. »

Doucement, John s'était approché de Sherlock. Il avait pris le violon dans ses mains et l'avait posé délicatement sur la table. Il s'installa sur les genoux de Sherlock et prit possession de ses lèvres pour la seconde fois. Et ils recommencèrent, pendant plusieurs minutes, Sherlock enlaçant John et John se resserrant contre Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au juste, par d' « autres circonstances » ?

- Pas en tant que colocataires...

- Tu veux dire en tant qu'amis ?

- Je crois qu'on a franchi un pas là, non ?

- Tu veux dire en tant que petits amis… ?

- Elémentaire mon cher…

- Je croyais que tu étais marié à ton travail ?

- Plus maintenant…

- Bon et bien, nous sommes ensemble alors, je peux continuer à t'embrasser ?

- Oui tu peux. Et à l'avenir, tu n'auras pas besoin de ma permission. »

John rit et embrassa tendrement son nouveau petit ami. Considérer Sherlock comme son petit ami, c'était une idée étrange, qui étonnera beaucoup de monde mais qui plaisait assez aux principaux concerné.

Le médecin se demandait comment Sherlock allait être en public. Etant d'un naturel distant, il avait peur que cela se ressente sur leur toute nouvelle relation. Après tout, il fallait laisser faire les choses.

Sherlock reçu un appel de Lestrade.

« Triple meurtre John, la vie reprend son cours ! »

Sherlock se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mit son manteau dans la volée et fit signe à John de venir.  
Visiblement, _the game is back._

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed it ! :p_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Tout d'abord merci de vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir à chaque fois

:D J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres !  
Je vous aime !

**Jeanne Watson**

* * *

A peine étaient-ils sortis de l'appartement que Sherlock entraînait son désormais petit ami dans un taxi. Les yeux de Sherlock avaient retrouvé leurs étincelles, son regard était de nouveau vif, et ça faisait plaisir à John. Maintenant qu'il savait que son amour était partagé, le médecin se demandait à présent comment Sherlock allait être avec lui en public. N'étant pas d'un naturel très démonstratif, il avait peur de se sentir rejeter et ignoré. Il ne voulait pas non plus crier sur tous les toits qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes mais étant friand des gestes tendres, John espérait du détective un peu de romantisme de sa part. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire, ils restèrent silencieux, un peu intimidés par cette nouvelle situation. John décida néanmoins de briser la glace en tentant de prendre la main de Sherlock. Il glissa sa main sur celle de l'autre homme gantée, caressant le cuir de ses doigts. Mais soudainement, le consultant retira sa main brusquement, pour la plus grande déception de John. Et il enlaça son petit ami pour son plus grand bonheur, qui alla se blottir contre lui. Sherlock resserra son étreinte et embrassa John tendrement, en lui glissant un _Merci_ à l'oreille. John sourit. Mais le trajet fût de courte durée, malheureusement, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le Yard, et après avoir embrassé John sur la joue, Sherlock s'empressa de payer et de sortir du taxi.

Une fois dans le bureau de Lestrade, les deux amants étudièrent l'affaire, et Sherlock, un tant soit peu excité par ce double meurtre, entreprit de lire le rapport à voix haute. Jusque-là tout allait bien, John appréciait l'enthousiasme de Sherlock et Lestrade ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, que ce soit avec Moriarty ou avec John. Mais son cœur rata un battement quand il lut que les trois meurtres avaient été précédés de viols. Bien évidemment, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'arrêta une petite seconde et repris sa lecture. John cependant était inquiet et espérait que cela n'allait pas trop le perturber, et mourrait surtout d'envie de l'enlacer et de lui dire qu'il était là. Mais ne sachant pas comment le détective allait réagir, il préféra ne rien dire.

" Qu'en penses-tu Sherlock ? demanda Lestrade  
- Je… Je pense qu'il faut commencer à chercher du côté de leurs employeurs. Elles travaillaient toutes les trois visiblement pour la même boîte, puisque d'après le rapport….  
- Sherlock tu vas bien ?  
- Oui Gabe, ça va… Je vais, prendre l'air 5 minutes, je reviens. "

Le consultant reposa le dossier sur la table et alla dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il s'assit sur un banc isolé, là où personne ne pouvait le voir et posa sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de ne pas faire couler larmes.

" Il va bien ?  
- Je vais aller le voir. "

John sorti rapidement du bureau du DI et se précipita vers la sortie.

" Sherlock ! "

Le médecin s'installa près de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Sherlock se blottit alors dans les bras de son petit ami et pleura. Heureusement, personne ne les voyait, il pouvait alors se lâché sans être vu et pouvait être réconforté uniquement par son John.

" Viens, on rentre Sherlock. On trouvera une excuse à Lestrade, mais je t'interdis de retravailler sur cette affaire. "

John s'était levé, entraînant avec lui son Sherlock et lui prit la main doucement. A sa plus grande surprise, le médecin pu sentir l'autre homme resserrer ses doigts contre lui et marcher en direction d'un taxi.

" John… " murmura Sherlock, en se blottissant à nouveau dans les bras de John  
- Oui ?  
- Ne me considère pas comme une victime, s'il te plait.  
- Jamais. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir c'est tout.  
- Je n'en suis pas une. Je l'ai choisi, j'ai accepté qu'il me fasse ces choses, pour toi. Ça ne fait donc pas de moi une victime.  
- Non, bien sûr que non… Maintenant, pense à autre chose. Je t'aime tu sais.  
- Oui, je le sais. Et j'en suis ravi. "

John sourit à Sherlock et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et adorable. Il le resserra plus fort contre lui et continuait d'embrasser l'homme en face de lui, tout en lui répétant inlassablement des mots d'amour. 

.

_A study in pink_ aurai du les mettre en garde. Car l'homme qui était censé les amener jusqu'à Baker Street avait choisi une toute autre destination. Et c'est quand ils entendirent les quelques paroles qui s'échappaient de l'auto radio qu'ils comprirent que le calvaire était loin d'être fini.

_Do it and do it again. Rape me. Rape me my friend._

* * *

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Un spécial merci à ma **Dieithryn**(allez lire ses histoires, btw), sans qui ce chapitre n'aurai pas pu exister. Si vous avez envie de torturer quelqu'un, c'est à elle qu'il faut demander des conseils, croyez-moi, elle est très douée xD

Bref, ce chapitre est pour elle, même si elle l'a déjà lu en avant-première :D

Enjoy !

* * *

" Sh- Sherlock…  
- John ! John dis-moi que ça va…  
- J'ai mal…  
- Où ça…? "

Sherlock se précipita vers John qui était allongé par terre. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça doucement.

" Je suis là John…  
- Sherlock… J'ai… Il m'a… Mes jambes… Mes bras…  
- Hey… Calme-toi John… Ca va aller… Je suis là… "

Ils entendirent des pas rapides au loin et un claquement de porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et ils ne pouvaient se voir. Sachant que c'était Moriarty qui entrait, Sherlock resserra plus fort John contre lui, même s'il savait que l'autre consultant était en position de force.

" Saluuut mon chéri ! Alors comme ça tu joues les infidèles ? Je suis extrêmement vexé. "

Moriarty.

" Cependant, je te réserve une petite surprise. Un spectacle de choix, dit il se rapprochant de Sherlock. Je pense que nous allons l'apprécier tous les deux. Et n'ai crainte, je ne te toucherai pas cette fois. "

Jim attrapa John par le bras et le balança violement contre le mur. Il retint alors Sherlock qui tenta d'aller aider son petit ami mais il fut stoppé par les bras de Jim. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et la pièce s'éclaira, pour laisser place à la vision d'un John complétement assommé et le visage couvert de sang. Le consultant essaya de se débattre pour aller sauver l'homme qui l'aimait, mais le psychopathe en avait décidé autrement. La vue de John allongé par terre, se tordant de douleur faisait beaucoup de mal à Sherlock. Le spectacle avait visiblement déjà commencé. Jim regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres le _chien chien_de Holmes verser des larmes de douleurs.

" Tu as vu mon chéri. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Et je doute qu'il ne puisse pas réutiliser ses pattes avant longtemps !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !  
- Chuuut… Regarde-le… Regarde comment il essaye de bouger, sans se rendre compte de ce que je lui ai fait. Il est stupide. Je suis vexé que tu ais préféré ça plutôt que moi. J'étais doux pourtant non…? Te voir pleurer de douleur quand j'allais en toi était un réel plaisir… Tu n'imagines même pas. Il a mal n'est-ce pas ? Il va avoir mal autant que tu as souffert. Même après ce que je t'ai fait, tu as réussi à être heureux avec _ça_. Regarde-le… Il me fait pitié. Il ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on le tue. Mais ça, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite Je n'aurai plus rien pour te faire souffrir, mon chéri. "

Sherlock sentait les larmes venir à ses yeux, et il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, John en subirait les conséquences. Il ne pouvait que le regarder se tordre de douleur. Il ne savait pas ce que Moriarty lui avait fait. Un poison sûrement. Et dans ce cas, il allait surement bientôt mourir. Et il ne pourra même pas le prendre dans ses bras, être là quand il allait partir pour toujours.

" Oh bravo mon chéri… Un poison, effectivement. Je te laisse réfléchir au quel. dit-il en désignant une table avec trois seringues. Deux le tueront et une le sauvera. Inutile de préciser que si tu choisis la mauvaise seringue, il crèvera dans d'atroces souffrances… "

Jim se leva et alla caresser les cheveux de Johnny Boy. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air terrorisé et replongea sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant de désespoir.

" Faut pas pleurer… Ton maître est triste si tu pleures comme ça… "

Il embrassa le front de John et s'éclipsa en disant qu'il lui laissait 20 minutes pour trouver le bon antidote. La porte se claqua et Sherlock se précipita à nouveau vers son amant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et embrassa sa joue avant de lui dire :

" John, mon ange, écoute moi. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu souffres mais tu dois absolument me décrire où tu as mal et l'effet que ça te fais.  
- Je… Partout… Il m'a… Laisse-moi… Me touche pas…  
- Mon amour… C'est important, il en va de ta vie, s'il te plaît il faut que tu m'aides pour que je te sauve... "

John voyait les choses se déformer et Sherlock pouvait lire de la terreur dans ses yeux quand il tentait de l'approcher. C'était peut-être une piste non négligeable. Il hallucinait sûrement. Mais à côté de ça, il avait mal partout. Rien à sa connaissance ne provoquait les deux à la fois. Il aurait tellement voulu dire à John tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, alors qu'il était à quelques minutes de mourir. Mais Moriarty lui avait donné quelque chose qui l'empêchait de voir clair et lui donnait des hallucinations. Il regarda sa montre. Plus que 10 minutes. Il regardait son amour. Il tremblait.

" Mais oui… Evidement. "

Sherlock examina rapidement John pour voir que ses douleurs avaient été causées par tout autre chose. Le consultant sourit malgré lui de sa trouvaille. Une minuscule piqure, presque invisible à l'œil nu prenait place dans le cou de John. Il ne l'avait pas avant. Il l'observa et en déduit qu'elle avait été faite bien avant que le poison lui ai été administré. Sherlock pu déduire que les vêtements de John n'avaient pas été enlevés. Donc si administration par seringue il y avait eu, elle serait forcément visible.

Il perdit 5 minutes à observer John et il ne trouva rien. Admettant sa défaite, il embrassa tendrement son amant, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. John essayait bien évidement de se débattre, mais sa force physique s'affaiblissant, il le laissa faire malgré lui.

Mais soudain, Sherlock eu une illumination. La dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé John, il n'avait pas le même gout. Moriarty l'avait sûrement forcé à ingurgiter le poison. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se rappeler. Quand il était jeune et qu'il s'ennuyait, il expérimentait. Il eut une phase champignons. Sa mère étant une botaniste de renom, il pouvait se procurer facilement certaines choses interdites à la vente et dangereuses. Il essaya _l'Amanita Pantherina._ Il avait eu des hallucinations et des tremblements aussi. Les mêmes symptômes que John avait. Il s'était préalablement procuré un antidote, et s'en était sorti, avec une semaine en observation à l'hôpital.

Il entendit les pas de Moriarty qui se rapprochaient. Plus que quelques secondes. Il prit la première seringue, celle où le liquide était rouge et injecta le produit dans le bras de John.

Le médecin regarda une dernière fois Sherlock et ferma les yeux. _Black Hole_.

* * *

Review ! Love u all ;)


	9. Chapter 9

« John ? John, tu es là ?  
- Oui, oui… J'arrive. »

Sherlock sourit quand il entendit John descendre les escaliers. Il allait plus rapidement que d'habitude, même si toujours aidé de sa canne. Ils se remettaient tous les deux doucement des évènements, chacun à leurs rythmes. John aidait Sherlock à se reconstruire et l'avait même convaincu d'aller consulter un psychologue. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant plusieurs séances, toutes payées une fortune mais depuis quelques semaines, il se laissait aller et parlait, pleurait sans retenue et se délivrait enfin de ce pesant passé.

« Dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard. »

Moriarty. Les deux hommes ne voulaient plus entendre parler de cet homme qui les avait détruits physiquement et mentalement. Mycroft leur avait proposé de leur laisser la joie de le descendre eux même mais John ne voulait pas revoir l'homme qui avait brisé la vie de son amour. Et Sherlock avait refusé, tout simplement. Même violé, insulté et frappé par cet homme, John savait que son détective ne pouvait pas donner la mort à son stimulant intellectuel. Il était bien évidement mort depuis longtemps.

Ce soir, ils allaient au théâtre. Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté. John en avait envie depuis longtemps, et le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital Sherlock lui présenta les places. Il l'enlaça, heureux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sherlock, qui n'avait pas été beaucoup embrassé dans sa vie, apprécia d'autant plus l'attention.  
John mit son manteau et entraîna Sherlock dehors. Il prit son bras comme appuis John avait décidé d'essayer de se déplacer sans sa canne, car il voulait prouver à Sherlock qu'il allait très bien. Mais il était quand même obligé de s'aider de son petit ami pour marcher. Et Sherlock était ravi de se sentir enfin utile à quelque chose.

Il avait changé depuis… depuis. Ce n'était plus le même homme. Il était doux, attentionné et gentil. Terriblement gentil. C'en était effrayant parfois, mais John s'y habituait petit à petit. Il prenait gout à ses gestes amoureux. De temps en temps, quand il travaillait tard, il se réveillait sur le sofa et se sentait enroulé dans une couverture, une tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse et le journal ouvert à la page des programmes tv.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Sherlock présenta les tickets et laissa un jeune employé les guider vers leurs places. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux, le remerciant et se laissèrent plonger dans l'ambiance chaude et confortable d'une salle de théâtre. Ils écoutaient les murmures, les couples lire les programmes entre eux, heureux de se retrouver pour un moment intime et réjouissant. Les deux hommes s'installèrent et John chercha une main à tenir, la main de Sherlock.

« Je suis heureux tu sais, merci.  
- De rien John.  
- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait.  
- Devant tout le monde ?  
- Oui, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre comme petit ami. J'ai envie qu'ils sachent tous que tu es parfait et… et que je t'aime.  
- Je, oh… Enfin, je veux dire… Je t'… »  
Alors que Sherlock allait annoncer à John qu'il était lui aussi fou amoureux, le détective entendit une voix familière. Il détourna le regard et aperçu Mycroft Holmes, accompagné de Greg Lestrade et de l'inévitable parapluie.

« Vous aussi, vous aimez Shakespeare ? »

Le couple s'installa à côté d'eux. Greg était terriblement gêné car il savait que leur présence –et surtout celle de Mycroft- allait faire capoter ce que John préparait depuis des mois…

TBC


End file.
